Conventionally, cosmetic is usually stored in a soft tube. The problem of using the soft tube is that it is difficult to control whether or not the cosmetic is squeezed out and the amount squeezed out, such that it may be troublesome for a user to use the soft tube. Due to many wrongfully-squeezing situations, the cosmetics may leak out from the squeezed soft tube. Furthermore, since it is difficult to control the squeezed amount (e.g. either too little or too much), it may cause waste of the cosmetics.
Therefore, developing a practical and novel structure to overcome abovementioned problems is not only customers' desire, but also a goal for people in associated industries to achieve.
Under such circumstances, the inventor, who has experience in manufacturing and designing associated products for many years, achieves the goal mentioned above by generating the novel pressable pen in the present invention.